The Royal Romance
by fearlesslyn4ever
Summary: A chance encounter brings Blaine and Kurt together for the first time when Kurt is Blaine's waiter during his bachelor party. Even more shocking is the realization that Blaine is a real life prince. Sparks fly and the only thing Kurt can do is take a chance and be one of many suitors all vying for the prince's hand in marriage.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the story from Choices The Royal Romance.

AN: So I really enjoy the app Chaoices which is where you play a story and have various options to choose from as you go along. There is one called The Royal Romance where an average girl tries to win the heart of the Prince through a series of challenges. And well I couldn't stop thinking of how well it would apply to the Glee universe and Klaine. This story will be based off the Choices game but will not follow it exactly. You don't need to have played the game to read it. Please enjoy, I plan to update weekly.

 **The Royal Romance**

 **Chapter 1**

As Kurt Hummel poured the trash into the dumpster he once again thought of how his life had been reduced to this. There was a time when his dreams of stardom and fame were all waiting for him as soon as he came to New York. Four years later he had a performing arts degree and yet the only place that would hire him was this small restaurant in Hell's Kitchen. And honestly they only hired him because they were desperate.

When Kurt poured the last of the trash in the dumpster he yelped when he saw movement. And yet it was only a rat, one of the many he saw day to day living in the city that never sleeps.

"Kurt, get in here. They just sat a five top in your section. It's a bachelor party," came a sudden voice, interrupting Kurt's thoughts.

He closed the dumpster and went inside with the trash cans, washed his hands and went to greet his table.

"It's about time. I will take your best sauvignon blanc," said one of the men. He was Asian and looked around as if he was appalled to have stooped so low.

"Whiskey," said another man, not meeting Kurt's eyes. He had a mohawk and looked bored to tears. "make it a double."

" We don't have sauvignon blanc here," Kurt said quickly to the first man, writing down their drink orders at the same time. "We do have a nice house red."

"House red," the man asked appalled. "Do you even have a wine list?"

Kurt was interrupted by another man at the table. He had dark hair and a friendly smile. "Just get him the house red," he said quickly. "And waters all around."

Kurt nodded and he went to the drink station relieved and got their drinks from the bar. He delivered them and put on his best smile. "Are you ready to order?"

"I don't see filet mignon on the menu," the Asian man complained.

"We have a deluxe burger," Kurt said shrugging.

"Just put in five orders of the deluxe burger and fries," the helpful man said and Kurt wrote it down and then noticed something. "You said five?" he wondered noticing their party only had four.

"It does, he's here now," the fourth man said. He was dark skinned and up until that point he had been quiet. He nodded and Kurt turned around only to be face to face with the most gorgeous pair of honey golden eyes he had ever seen. The man had curly dark hair, and was quite handsome, so much so that Kurt let out a soft gasp.

"You must be our waiter, the man said with a wide smile. "I'm Blaine."

Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Kurt," he said softly.

"Well it is certainly a pleasure to meet you," Blaine said and then he turned to sit with his friends, though his gaze lingered on Kurt.

Kurt felt his cheeks heating up and he quickly turned to enter their order in the kitchen. This was going to be a long night.

As the dinner progressed Blaine's friend continued to be a pest, complaining about the food, his glass of wine, the temperature of the restaurant and the lack of dessert menu. By the end of it Kurt was pretty fed up but at the same time he was more and more intrigued by Blaine. When the check was paid including the largest tip Kurt had ever seen, the men shuffled out of the restaurant until only Blaine was left.

"Can I help you?" Kurt wondered feeling as though he would melt looking into Blaine's eyes.

"Actually I wanted to thank you for all your help tonight. I know Wes can be obnoxious to wait staff and I'm sorry about that. I wanted to make it up to you. Would you be able to get a drink with us? On me." Blaine said.

Kurt smiled, knowing he wouldn't want to miss spending a little more time with Blaine. "You are lucky that I'm about to clock out. I can meet you out front in five minutes."

"Perfect," Blaine replied.

Kurt clocked out and said goodbye to his boss and then grabbed his bag and went to change in the bathroom. He was glad he had come from an audition that day since he wasn't about to go out wearing his work uniform. He changed quickly into black skinny jeans with a silvery waistcoat and white button down. He finished his look with his black knee high boots. Then he went outside and smiled when he saw Blaine outside with his friends all standing behind him.

"So where are we going?" Kurt wondered, looking at Blaine.

"We are going with the waiter?" the guy with the mohawk scoffed.

"Yes, Puck, we are," Blaine said smiling at Kurt. "Speaking of which we don't live in the city. Do you have a good idea of where we could go?"

Well there is Scandals, but that's a gay bar," Kurt said thoughtfully.

"Sounds perfect," Blaine grinned. The other men ground and complained but they didn't dispute it. They all got in one of the large taxis and soon there were let out in front of Scandals. There was no cover that night so they all headed right in.

"Time to see if this place has a decent vintage," Wes said going straight to the bar as they walked in.

The other men followed and Blaine smiled at Kurt. "Ready for that drink I owe you."

"Of course," Kurt said. "Lead the way."

They headed to the bar and each downed a few drinks. Kurt and Blaine chatted while they drank and Kurt learned that Blaine and his friends didn't live in the U.S. and that they had been in New York for the last week.

"So how are you liking New York?" Kurt wondered.

"I love everything about it. I've had a wonderful vacation here," Blaine said thoughtfully. "Except."

"Except what?" Kurt wondered.

"I've never seen the Statue of Liberty, and that was the one thing I wanted to see while I was here, but it just never happened," Blaine admitted.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said thoughtfully as a new song started playing. It was Lady Gaga's Bad Romance. "Dance with me."

"I thought you would never ask," Blaine said and they headed out to the dance floor.

As it turned out Blaine was an excellent dancer and he and Kurt swayed to the music lost in each other's eyes.

"This is the most fun I've had in a long time," Blaine admitted when they headed to the bar to cool down from the sweaty dance floor.

"Me too," Kurt said. "But you know our night is not over. And you need to see the Statue of Liberty."

"But it is so late," Blaine said surprised.

"I know for a fact that there a few more Staten Island ferries tonight. It gives you an amazing view of Lady Liberty,"

Two connections on the subway later Blaine and Kurt were soon aboard the Staten Island ferry. Blaine looked at the view as they motored away from Manhattan. "Wow, the city is so beautiful from here."

"I love it. I grew up in Ohio and New York was always my dream," Kurt said.

"And how is it?" Blaine wondered. "Living the dream."

"Well dreams change," Kurt said softly looking away.

They drifted in silence for a few minutes before suddenly the Statue of Liberty loomed in the distance. Blaine's eyes grew and he smiled. "Its more amazing than I pictured," he said softly. "This is amazing. Thank you so much for this, Kurt," Blaine said looking at him.

"Well everyone deserves to see it if they come to New York City," Kurt said.

"You're amazing. I've never met someone like you," Blaine replied.

"I hope that's a good thing," Kurt said feeling a bit breathless.

"The best," Kurt said. And then as if they were two opposing magnets their faces drew together and their lips pressed together in a gentle kiss.

Blaine pulled back quickly and sighed. "I shouldn't have done that. I am getting married."

"You are what?" Kurt said feeling immediately disgusted and upset. "How will your fiancé feel about that? Wait was that YOUR bachelor party?"

"Yes it was my party. But let me explain," Blaine said. "I don't know who I'm marrying. Not yet."

"Then why are you getting married? That sounds very old fashioned," Kurt remarked.

"Well my family is very old fashioned," Blaine said scratching his head. "I'm actually the Crown Prince of Cordonia and well soon I will have to be picking my husband. And once I'm married then I will be coronated.

"Cordonia. As in Europe. As in you are royalty? As in I just kissed a freaking prince?" Kurt said quickly, not really able to believe this was actually his life. He remembered vaguely where Cordonia was on a map but he hadn't really paid attention to their royal family. Now Kate and William he couldn't get enough of.

"Yes you did," Blaine chuckled. "And I'm sorry to say that we will have to leave it at that. I honestly haven't had a better time with someone. But tomorrow I'm returning home. Duty calls."

During the remainder of their ferry ride they chatted about easy topics, straying away from discussing their kiss or the fact that Blaine was getting married. Soon enough they were back and Blaine hugged Kurt tightly and thanked him again before getting in a taxi to go meet with his friends. Kurt took the subway home and climbed the five flights of stairs to the apartment he shared with his two roommates. He climbed into bed and was asleep in minutes.

The following morning a hungover Kurt drowned himself in coffee before he dressed in his uniform and made his way to the restaurant. As soon as he reached the door he suddenly heard someone calling his name. He turned to see Nick standing there. Nick was one of Blaine's friends, the one who had ordered when Wes was being obnoxious.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

" _Kurt, how would you like to go to Cordonia today?"_


End file.
